


The Shadow of Tomorrow - The Podcast

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Podcast, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of a story previously posted here on A03.  If you are a student of the Middle Ages and unable to suspend disbelief, this story is probably not one you will appreciate, since I’ve made free with the *facts* to make them fit my fiction set in 1630. The Sweating Sickness last appeared in Medieval Europe in the mid 1550s, so technically, this story couldn’t have happened. But frankly, this is fiction, and I’ve resurrected the illness because it fit the needs of the story. If that bothers you, please feel free to use your delete button right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow of Tomorrow - The Podcast

If the link below doesn't work, it may be because of your firewalls. If you're interested in listening and can't get to the story, email me at bootsnhats2014@yahoo.com - and if you have a Dropbox Account, I will send it directly. It's a relatively long podcast, too large to just send as an attachment in an email. [](http://tindeck.com/listen/xpxac)

**Author's Note:**

> This podcast is a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings are the property of BBC America, its successors and assigns. The story itself, and the podcast, are the intellectual property of the author. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
